pixelstarshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Multi Missile Launcher
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- 'Summary' The Multi Missile Launcher (MML) is a 3x2 Weapon room bought in the Dove Store for 95 . The MML functions exactly the same as the Missile Launcher in combat, with a few notable differences. It only requires one power, and it increases the Missile storage limit by 20. 'Usage' 'In Combat' The Multi Missile Launcher is generally paired with two other Missile Launchers to enhance their Missile combos. However, due to the Dove cost needed to unlock the MML, it's mostly seen in mid-late game ships. Like the Bolter, the MML's one power consumption is also its biggest weakness. With only one power, it's an incredibly vulnerable target that can be focus fired for easy Hull Damage. Along with this, any damage dealt to the MML will instantly set its reload progress to 0. Thus, make sure to Armor and man the MML as much as possible. 'Missile Combos' ---- Read First ---- The combos below require the player to have two Missile Launchers and a Multi Missile Launcher onboard the ship. If the player wishes to only use one Missile Launcher and one MML, the strategies for it are listed here. ---- Penetrator Spam Mk2 Condition ' + + ' ---- *'Advantages:' Doesn't require any other weapon rooms, can mess up enemy AI and is unaffected by shields. *'Disadvantages:' Hard to pull off without a high number of Crew, often needs Androids as well. Engines can be a hassle to destroy with restricted room damage options. *'Additional Notes:' It's basically an upgraded version of the normal Penetrator Spam combo. ---- Fire Spam Support ' + + ' ---- *'Advantages:' Can deal substantial damage to rooms and Crew in a short period of time. *'Disadvantages:' Easily countered with Sprinklers. *'Additional Notes:' At least 2 different rooms should be targeted in this combo. Otherwise, the third Missile will most likely be wasted due to how Fire Damage stacks on top of each other. Rooms that Crew tend to huddle in are the best targets for this combo. ---- Room Disable Mk2 Support ' + + ' ---- *'Advantages:' Can disable Landmines, Sprinklers, and targeted rooms for nearly the entire game. *'Disadvantages:' Doesn't provide any damage output and has a rather large Research requirement. *'Additional Notes:' It's basically an upgraded version of the normal Room Disable combo. ---- Stun and Burn Support ' + / + / ' ---- *'Advantages:' The EMP Missile can disable Sprinklers, allowing the Scarlet Missile to deal much more damage. The EMP Missile can also be used separately to disable other rooms. *'Disadvantages:' Hard to implement AI wise. 'AI' The Multi Missile Launcher requires AI to load built Missiles in combat. Without it, the MML will not load Missiles without manual intervention. Below is a list of Missile equip commands and what Missile they refer to. In "Set Highest ___" commands, the Missile that deals the highest of that damage will be the Missile the room will equip. ---- Set Cheapest Items -> Missile That Costs The Least Amount Of Gas To Build Set Dearest Items -> Missile That Costs The Most Amount Of Gas To Build Set Item To None -> Unequip Missiles Set Highest System Damage -> Usually Set to Built Rocket Missiles Set Highest Hull Damage -> Set to Built Penetrator Missiles Set Highest EMP Damage -> Set to Built EMP Missiles ''' '''Set Highest Character Damage -> Usually Set to Built Jungle Missiles Set Highest Fire Items -> Set to Built Scarlet Missiles ' '''Set Highest AP Damage -> Set to Built Javelin Missiles ' ---- '''Crew Interactions The Multi Missile Launcher is buffed with the Weapon stat on Crew. The reload reduction formula applied when the Missile Launcher is buffed can be found here. 'Trivia' *The Multi Missile Launcher uses the Missile Launcher's destroyed sprite. *The Multi Missile Launcher doesn't have a destroyed exterior sprite, nor does it have an exterior sprite for the Visiri and Ardent Protector Ships. 'Gallery' MMLExteriorFed.png|Exterior of the MML on Federation Ships MMLExteriorQT.png|Exterior of the MML on Qtarian Ships MMLExteriorPirate.png|Exterior of the MML on Pirate Ships MMLExteriorGray.png|Exterior of the MML on Gray Ships. MissileLauncherDestroyed.png|The MML's destroyed sprite. Category:Rooms Category:Weapon Rooms Category:Ingame Class:Weapons Category:Kickstarter Rewards